The Dirty Dozen
by luckyk1990
Summary: The world is ending. Gotham is no more. There is no Batman. Oa has fallen. There are no Green Lanterns Only a few members of the Justice League remain. But all is not lost, as the most unlikely group of heroes stand in its way.
1. Chapter 1

_ Holly, it's been six years since you were bought into the world. You will probably never meet me, your adopted family giving you all the love that I cannot. I would not blame you if you never asked about your father._

_ Nevertheless I want you to know, that since you were born I have never stopped thinking about you. I wonder if you got my brains,and how you are doing at school. I wish I could see you, I know what I am but know that I would never scare you, I would never hurt you, my dearest child._

_ I know I have made mistakes in my life. Hell, I'm a monster, even I find it hard to believe that I am human. I've committed heinous crimes, I've murdered, I've driven people insane, I've stolen more than I have earned. So many mistakes my little flower, but please believe me when I say being your father was not one of them._

_ I apologize for everything that I have done, maybe if I was someone else we could be father and daughter. I could be the man who made you laugh for hours, dry your tears when you are sad, tell you bed time stories, and give you away on your wedding day. You would never need to be scared of me, even now you are the only person in this world who has nothing to fear from me. I should know._

_ Perhaps one day we will meet. I would like that, but I understand why this can't happen. It's my fault. I know and accept this, and I wish things could have been different. I wish I had been born in another time, I wish I had met your mother in better circumstances, I wish you hadn't been taken from my arms just minutes after you were born. I wish I was someone else._

_ Just know that what I am is just a mask, and I will always love you, no mask will ever change that. My beautiful little flower._

_Love Always_

_Dad_

Aaron Cash frowned as he glanced over the inmates in Arkham Asylums recreation room. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall trying to get a better view of what he thought he saw.

Jonathan Crane was writing something, which was unusual. This time was normally reserved for outside correspondence. No-one visited the Scarecrow, save his lawyer, and Cash knew of no living relatives either.

Crane saw him looking, started a little in surprise, then checked himself and glowered menacingly. Cash averted his eyes quickly, he wasn't afraid of the inmate, with his slender, willow-like figure, Crane was hardly a match for him. But there was something about that baleful stare that was a little unnerving.

When Cash looked back again Crane was reading a newspaper, no sign of a letter, and Cash wondered whether he had imagined it, Crane was fond of the Sudoku, and Cash concluded that he must have been on the puzzle page.

When his rest break came around Aaron Cash was thankful. It had been a slow day at the asylum and the inmates had been remarkably well behaved. This in itself was both a blessing and a curse, as a lack of action made the day go slower for Cash.

The Arkham staff room was empty except for Clarissa Davey one of the senior doctors. Aaron greeted her with a cheery wave and made his way over to the coffee machine. He searched in vain for a clean cup, and failing to find one settled for the least stained one of them all.

"Hey Clarissa," Cash grinned. "Just been stared out by your favourite patient."

Clarissa laughed. "He's better than he was," her eyes crinkled slightly at the sides when she laughed. Not much got her down. "At least he's stopped trying to conduct the sessions now, I think he's finally worked out that he's the patient, not me."

"It's a start," Cash chuckled. "Real head case that one. Fear... why can't he be obsessed with something nice... like puppies?"

"If he was I'd be out of a job," Clarissa pointed out. "But yeah he's a head case alright, just have to find out what makes him tick now. Easier said than done, he's not easy to trick, and he's impossible to intimidate an answer out of as well. It's like he's just flicked off his fear switch."

"I made him jump this morning," Cash said absent-mindedly.

Clarissa's face suddenly became very serious. "You startled him?"

"He certainly looked spooked for a second, why?"

"He never so much as flinches normally. You could set an explosion off behind him and he wouldn't so much as twitch. You must have really caught him off guard."

"It looked like he was writing a letter for a minute. I thought it might have been one of the newspaper puzzles he likes, but now you say that I'm not so sure."

Clarissa pushed her glasses up her nose. "Interesting, I may confront him about this at his next session, it may break down some barriers. Thanks Aaron."

Cash opened the door to head back out to work. "Your welcome."

**Gotham City: Diamond District**

The light glinted off of Edward Nigma's binoculars as he lay prone on his belly on top of a block of flats.

Just across the street was a jewellery store, and Nigma had spent the last week camped out on the rooftop as a pre crime reconnaissance mission.

There was a Rolex display at the rear of the store that Eddie could make a killing on, even give up a life of crime for good, of course he had laughed at that thought. The thrill of the chase was like a drug, and Eddie was too far gone for rehab.

The snatch and grab would not have required the pain staking hours of watching the stores comings and goings, indeed Eddie's above average intelligence had already given him fourty different ways that he could empty the store and noone would ever know that it was him. But that wasn't it. It simply wasn't a Riddler crime without a riddle, what would be the point of it if he could not match wits with Batman.

Eddie had money, it was never about the money. For once he wanted to create a Riddle of such genius that even the Dark Knight would be fooled. An IQ of 180 just wasn't enough for him, there was only one person worthy of impressing.

Eddie was mulling this over in his mind, when he heard footsteps close by. He cursed to himself, he had paid a substantial lump sum to the hotel receptionist downstairs to lock the roof access door behind him. He would find his own way down. How could someone else be up here?

Instinctively he reached for his pistol, just as a tall shadow fell over him. And a wheezing, cackling laugh echoed off the walls around him.

"Eddie," the Joker cackled. "Fancy seeing you up here!"

Eddie's mouth was suddenly dry. He snatched the pistol out of the waistband of his trousers, rolled onto his back and pointed the barrel into the centre of the Joker's leering grin. His hands shook but his expression was stone cold. He narrowed his eyes, teeth gritted. "You."

The Joker shrieked with maniacal laughter, his body contorting grotesquely. He was ridiculous, but somehow that made him all the more intimidating. Once the uncontrollable laughter died down to dry wheezes, the Joker straightened up, and took a step towards Eddie.

The effect was electric, Eddie's hands stopped shaking and he brandished the gun dangerously. "Don't. Come. Another. Step." he snarled.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend, Dear Edward?" The Joker grinned grotesquely.

Eddie did not budge, just merely kept the gun steadily trained on the Joker. "We are not friends."

Once again the Joker laughed maniacally. "Oh, Eddie, Eddie, you wound me, after all that I've done for you!" he wiped away a mock tear. "Why I even gave you my special gift!"

One of Eddie's hands went involuntarily to one of the scars on his face, the memory rising unbidden of the grin the Joker had carved into his cheeks. The marks had faded, but the memories were all too fresh.

Eddie was unnerved. He steeled himself, but he could not stop the higher pitch in his voice as he yelled, "What do you want!" at the Joker.

The clown prince of crimes grin dispersed in an instant, only to be replaced with a fearsome leer. "Wouldn't you like to know, Riddle Boy."

With that he turned on his heel and stalked away. By the time Eddie had recovered his wits, the Joker was gone. On the ground where he had been was a single card.

Biting his lip, Eddie picked it up, expecting to see the usual Joker calling card, but instead he was surprised to see a Tarot card.

And it was death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice league watchtower 10.45 pm pacific time:**

The watchtower was almost empty. Almost. Bruce Wayne or Batman as he was better known was only happy when the watchtower was completely empty, save for him. Brooding was much better in solitude. But with Barry "Flash" Allen by your side it was difficult for Batman to brood at all, and this annoyed him immensely.

Flash was fast. Not just with his running, but his speech as well, and his incessant jabbering made Batman grind his teeth in irritation. Of course perception was not Barry's strong point, and he was totally oblivious of Batman's subtle hints that his company wasn't particularly appreciated.

"And... I was like ow... I mean I heal fast... 2 weeks is fast for a broken bone right... it's just that's like... what... centuries for me!... I'm going insane here... am I twitching Bruce... I always twitch when I'm bored... do you do that... I know I do... I mean I remember this one time... right..." Barry wasn't just twitching, he was literally vibrating, and he was jabbering faster and faster by the second. He was sat to the left of the watchtower console, his right leg in a cast propped up on a second chair, his hair crackled a little with static.

"You could take a nap," Bruce hinted, staring pointedly. "I've heard things heal better in your sleep."

"Nah... I can only sleep for ten minutes tops... that's like a full eight hours for a Flash... so like I was saying..." Bruce took a slow deep breath, and exhaled through his nose. It was only two weeks he told himself, then he would be back in his blessed solitude, just him and the magnitude of space. He loved Barry dearly, but in small doses... very small doses.

"Hey... Hey... Bats... you see that?" Bruce had been tuning his jabbering companion out for a few minutes, but the Flash was now on the edge of his seat squinting at the map on the console screen.

"See what?" Bruce asked. Wandering over to his companion, who now given something to do had finally stopped vibrating.

Barry pointed to the very centre of the map. "Correct me if I'm wrong Bruce, but that empty space right there... wasn't that Oa?"

**Two days earlier Oa seat of the guardians of the universe and home to the Green Lantern Corps:**

Guy Gardner hissed as Kilowog pulled the fragment of glass out of his bicep. "Ow, careful ya big lug!" he snapped.

Tora Olaffsdotter folded her arms across her chest. This was not how she had envisaged her visit to Oa ending. With Guy starting a fight... actually that was a lie. It was exactly how she envisaged her trip ending. "Guy don't be such a baby," she scolded. "You just have to let things get out of hand don't you. There was no need to break a bar stool over that man's head."

Guy flinched as Kilowog unsympathetically scrubbed at the wound with a damp cloth. "I was defending your honour babe. He made a lewd comment about you."

Kilowog snorted with laughter, and the corner of Tora's mouth twitched. "Ain't he just the sweetest," Kilowog grinned. Guy cuffed him around the back of the head.

"And you _never _make lewd comments Mr. Gardner?" Tora raised her eyebrow. "I am sure I recall your response to my pregnancy was 'there's plenty more where that came from'."

Guy laughed. "Ok you got me," he clapped Kilowog on the back. "A little Gardner 'Wog. Think of that and tremble. Of course if she takes after her mother I'm not sure I could handle it... she'll be unspeakably beautiful... I'll spend my twilight years vetting boyfriends."

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" Tora asked, blushing a little.

"Because I said so," Guy puffed himself up a little. "Nature dare not argue with Guy Gardner."

Later on that evening, Guy and Tora stood on the balcony of Guy's apartment. Watching the stars over head, and the green streaks that announced the comings and goings of hundreds of Green Lanterns. Tora leaned into Guy and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish I didn't have to go back, tomorrow," she sighed.

"Me too," Guy rested his chin on the top of her head. "I've missed you Tora. It's been nice to have you here."

"Will you come back with me?" She looked up at him. "It's been a year since you've returned to Earth."

"Tora..." Guy started. "I've got duties here... responsibilities... I can't. As much as I want to."

Tora pulled away from him. "Duties?" she said incredulously. "Responsibilities?" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "What could be a greater responsibility than this?" She glared at him, defiant, daring him to say otherwise.

Guy swallowed. "Well... I'm due some shore leave..."

Tora's face brightened. The baby had it's father wrapped around it's little finger already.

**Now- The Watchtower**

"Computer, enlarge centre of the star map," Batman commanded the computer, however the image was no different. Oa was gone. "I'll be damned."

The two heroes jumped as a comm link opened up revealing the face of John Stewart, the current Green Lantern of Earth. "GL to watchtower, we've got a problem."

"Go ahead, John," Batman turned to John's image. The Green Lantern's uniform was gone, he was stood in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He spread his arms. "Doesn't really need any explanation does it. My ring is dead. I was hoping you could shed some light."

Flash and Batman exchanged glances. "We were hoping you might have some ideas, Oa has disappeared from our map. Now you're telling us this I think this is a but more than a computer glitch. Sit tight John, we'll get to the bottom of this."

John's image flickered off of the screen. Flash stared at Bruce, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. "Right, this is crazy even for us, right?"

Bruce said nothing. He stood up and pulled his cowl over his face. "I'm heading back down to Earth, Barry." he wandered over to the teleporter. "This is big. Really big I can feel it. Keep an eye on the monitor, keep me informed of any developments."

"Got it."

**Now Coast City Earth**

Guy was pacing up and down the front room, Tora watching him curiously. There was not much that could be said, the Green Lantern ring was dead. Guy had the phone glued to his right ear, listening to John Stewart on the other end, his face a little too pale.

"Guy, calm down, seriously. We're never gonna get to the bottom of this if we start panicking," John said. "I've already been onto the watchtower, the league knows, we just need to get ourselves together and think logically."

Guy took a deep breath. "Ok, Ok, I'm calm, I'm calm," he collapsed onto the sofa next to Tora. "What did Bat's say?"

"He said that Oa has disappeared."

"What?"

"That's what he said, don't shoot the messenger."

"But it can't be gone! Tora and I were there just two days ago..."

"Well it would explain a lot, Guy. Look buddy, just sit tight OK. Think of it like extended shore leave."

"But what about everyone on Oa?"

"In our position there's not a lot we can do about it Guy, without our rings we're just a couple of ordinary men with a lot of guts."

"OK," Guy sighed. "Just let me know if you here anything."

"You'll be the first to know, Guy. I promise."

Guy dropped the phone, and buried his face in his hands. Tora put a hand on his shoulder. "Guy?"

"Oa's gone, Tora," Guy groaned into his hands. "I don't know what's happened to everyone I've left behind, and there's nothing I can do about it. If Oa can just go off the grid like that, what's to say Earth isn't next?"

Tora grasped his face, bringing him to his senses. "Guy Gardner, ring or no ring you are a Green Lantern. Earth is still under your protection. If it next is you'll just have to do whatever it was that made that ring choose you in the first place. And you forget..." the room suddenly became very cold, and Guy's breath fogged in Tora's presence. "Your not the only hero in this room."


	3. Chapter 3

Arkham Asylum's recreational room was far more quiet than usual. Most of the patients were watching the news report on the small television at the far end of the room, all the television had spoken of for days was the disappearance of Oa the green lantern homeworld.

Jervis Tetch snorted with laughter. "Well that makes things easier for us, huh?" he grinned at Jonathan Crane. "Alice says the green lanterns are no more!" The blond television presenter was in fact called Louise, but Jonathan didn't have the energy to argue with the Mad Hatter. "The world's ours for the taking! Alice said so."

"Whatever," Jonathan mumbled. "Batman mean anything to you?"

"Twinkle, Twinkle little bat..." the Hatter began to chant in a sing-song voice, his hands waving above his head in a flapping motion that to Jonathan looked nothing like a bat.

Jonathan ground his teeth in annoyance, and laid his head back down on his folded arms. It had been over twenty four hours since he had eaten anything, but despite that he still wasn't hungry, he just didn't feel like eating.

Aaron Cash had been paying an unusual amount of attention to him recently as well, which made Jonathan uncomfortable. He was a private man at the best of times, and having people worry over him grated on his nerves, but this wasn't what was bothering him. Cash had seen him writing the letter... what if they found out... would they track her down, would they make her visit him, use her as some kind of therapy for him?

No he couldn't bear to think of it, he'd rather she never met him at all. It was better this way, she could have a normal life. He wasn't even sure why he had written the letter in the first place? Out of guilt? No he was doing the right thing by her, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Crane?" a deep voice echoed over the recreational room.

Crane looked up to see someone standing in the door of the room. "Dr. Monroe?" Crane had only seen Dr. Monroe a few times, yet it was difficult not to recognise him. The man must have been at least six foot three, and half as wide. He stood several inches over Jonathan, however the smaller man was not intimidated.

"Come with me, Crane. Now."

Jonathan stood reluctantly, he knew what this was going to be about straight away. Slowly he shuffled through the door after the enormous doctor, flanked by two expressionless guards.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Doctor?" Jonathan asked sweetly, allowing a little of his Scarecrow menace to his voice.

"Mr. Cash tells me you won't eat your meals," Monroe looked at him pointedly.

"I'm not hungry," snapped Jonathan. "You can't make me eat."

"Actually we can Jonathan, and I assure you it won't be pleasant for you if we do."

Jonathan paused and stared straight at the Doctor. "But I'm giving Gotham what it wants aren't I... they were all calling for my death last year if you recall."

Monroe sighed. Scarecrow was a clever bastard that was for sure, Monroe personally would have let the freak starve himself to death, but that meant a whole lot of paperwork. Work he could do without. "Onto my next question then Jonathan, follow me."

Jonathan's curiosity got the better of him and he followed the Doctor to the nearest staff office. Monroe gestured to a seat and Jonathan took it cautiously. Normally being led to this room typically meant you were about to be accused of something that would get you locked in solitary for a while, though Jonathan hadn't been caught red handed for a while.

It wasn't until Monroe had closed the door behind the two guards that Jonathan noticed Bruce Wayne standing on the far side of the room. Jonathan grinned wolfishly, although he was hopelessly outnumbered he simply could not resist being a little menacing. "Mr. Wayne, what a splendid surprise... have you come to reconsider your most... _unfortunate_ decision regarding my parole?"

"That depends, Professor Crane," Bruce Wayne began. "Firstly on whether you are going to continue to refuse your meals, and secondly on whether you can do something for me and in return the people of Gotham."

"Fuck Gotham!" Jonathan snarled, gripping the wooden arms of his chair, one of the guards grabbed his shoulders and forced him back into the seat.

"I'll let that one slide, Professor. Once. Now are you going to listen to what I say, like the intelligent individual I know you are, or are you just going to let yourself down and wither away here for the rest of your days?" Wayne looked at him pointedly.

Reluctantly Jonathan relaxed. "Whatever," he sighed.

Wayne did not reply to that, instead he pulled an envelope out from under his his jacket. "Commissioner Gordon is looking for a person," he began. "This person is believed to be operating out of Gotham. The GCPD does not know if this person is male or female, their age, their intelligence, their race in fact they know nothing whatsoever. Countless psychologists have been asked to give a profile, all have failed. Professor Crane, deep down under that evil exterior is in my opinion one of the greatest psychologists that ever lived. I'm asking for your help Professor."

Wayne placed the envelope on the table in front of the villain. Jonathan's eyes darted left to right, he didn't look at the envelope. Surely this was a joke... it must be... some cruel, cruel joke, getting his hopes up... any minute now the joke would be on him... surely. He was shaking he could feel it, bile rose in his throat slightly... fear... no he no longer felt fear... this was anger... how dare they trick him like this... did they think he was stupid... no not this time... he wouldn't fall for it this time... inhuman bullies.

Before the guards could react Jonathan had leapt out of his seat and knocked the table over, sending the papers flying. Wayne dodged to one side avoiding Jonathan's flailing fist. "I'm not a fool!" Jonathan yelled. "It's bad enough wasting my life in here... without you giving me false hope like this? How could you! First you deny my parole, now you taunt me with what I could have been! Fuck you!"

He was being restrained now. Monroe looked at Wayne apologetically, as he prepared a hypodermic needle. "I warned you Mr. Wayne. He's a psychopath. There's no getting through to him, he's too far gone." He jabbed the snarling man in the side of the neck with the needle, and gradually Jonathan's thrashing eased off and he sagged against the guards, defeated. "You can't change him, Bruce. No one can."

The room swum before Jonathan's eyes, and as the sedative took him under and his anger faded he kicked himself mentally. "Oh, Jonathan you fool," he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The chilling laugh echoed through the hallways of the abandoned factory, high in pitch and terrifying. Bart Allen shuddered, he'd faced Hell and come out the other side, but not even hell prepared one for the Joker.

The factory was almost pitch black, but the room the Joker appeared to be in had several flaming oil barrels inside, Bart could make out the silhouette of one of the Jokers hirelings warming his hands over the flames.

Pulling his mask back down over his face, Bart steeled himself. "Come on you're Kid Flash," he muttered to himself. "The fastest teen alive, it's not like they can catch me."

Effortlessly Bart channelled his speed and swept past the thug so quickly the flames barely rippled in response. The thug did not even react, Bart was moving so fast he was not visible to the naked eye.

Pausing in a shadowy corner, decorated with a stack of car engines, Bart crouched out of sight and took in the sight before him. The Joker was lounging in a makeshift throne made out of oil drums, and draped with tarpaulin and burlap to make it appear somewhat comfortable. To his left was another thug, armed with a rifle, and to his right Harley Quinn was draped over the oil drum the Joker was leaning on a sickeningly loving look on her face.

"Seriously lady, I applaud your choice in men," Bart scoffed under his breath.

The Joker appeared very relaxed, too relaxed for Bart's liking, after the Joker had been sighted recently with the Riddler, Robin had been convinced that the Joker was up to something, but despite Bart's week of lightning speed reconnaissance he had failed to identify any wrong doing at all.

"What's your game clown," Bart growled, narrowing his eyes at the clown prince of crime. "Where there's trouble your never far away... what did you tell the Riddler?"

There was nothing for it. All this smoke and mirrors business was getting Bart nowhere, and brute force was the only language this clown understood. Wishing himself luck Bart zipped into the centre of the room.

"Joker?" he shouted. "A word."

The clown shrieked with laughter and flipped around so that he was on the edge of his seat. "Baby Flash! Finally some entertainment!"

Harley Quinn pouted. Obviously she was not capable of holding the clown's attention, languidly she leaned on the hammer she had produced from behind the Joker's throne, not that it would have been much use against the juvenile speedster's powers.

The thug produced his rifle and trained it at Bart's head. "Shall I waste him, Boss?" he asked looking up at the Joker.

The clown waved his hand dismissively. "Please, you wouldn't even graze him. Let him speak." Joker grinned ferociously. "it might be a killer punchline."

"Hardly," Bart huffed. "A week ago you were sighted on the roof of a shopping complex with Edward Nigma. He seemed less than happy to see you... what was that all about?"

The Joker regarded Bart with a thoughtful expression, his long pale fingers stroked his chin. "Big Brother is watching, Harley my dear. The justice league seems to have an Orwellian streak. No matter, I can answer your question. In fact you're just the lad I'm looking for. I came to give our dear friend Eddie a message, and funnily enough I was told to give you one too. As for who it's from don't ask... I don't kiss and tell."

The Joker threw a package at Bart's feet, a card sat upon the top. The young speedster peeled the card from the top. A tarot card, not a Joker. "The magician..." Bart muttered, then looked down at the package.

The Joker was beginning to laugh again, Harley was joining in this time as well. Bart finally figured out what was so funny when the timer on the package counted down to two seconds remaining. Tapping into the speed force he dashed away as the Joker's venomous package split open, and the hired thugs began dropping like flies.

Bart ran so fast he was almost at Gotham's city limits when he paused for breath, despite their obvious expandability there never seemed to be a shortage of thugs for hire that flocked to the Joker.

"Fool's," Bart breathed. He looked down at the Tarot card again. "The magician... what could that mean?"

Edward Nigma supped on his bottle of beer, resting his feet on the crate of stolen watches he had lifted from the jewellery store. Batman hadn't bothered to solve his riddle, he had been overshadowed by the whole Green Lantern situation that was all over the news.

For any other criminal this would be a god send, but for Eddie the frustration was eating him alive. Moreover the death tarot card the Joker had given him was still staring at him from the pin board across the room from where Eddie had left it. It was taunting him... another riddle, someone was leaving him... of all people a riddle... it was torture.

Throwing his hat to the ground, Eddie ran his fingers through his hair. Ever since receiving the card Eddie's hair had become more unkempt from his constant tearing at it in persuit of an answer. "What could it be... what could it mean..." he muttered under his breath, rocking slightly in his chair. "I must know... noone has a mind such as mine... noone... NOONE!"

He punched the wall behind him with force, his knuckles split and he instantly regretted it. Sucking on the middle knuckle he stood up and paced back and forth up and down the room. "I must know..."

For Dinah Lance the card had come in the post. The handwriting on the address was almost an illegible scrawl, Dinah wondered how the postman had even known in was addressed to her, she certainly couldn't make it out.

The card was a little battered as well, but the image was unmistakeable. The judgement, and angel was blowing the judgement trumpet.

"Okay," Dinah murmured. "Just a little bit creepy."

"What is?" called a voice.

Dinah jumped and cursed when she saw Green Arrow perched on her windowsill. "Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Ollie laughed. "Hey Pretty Bird... so what's creepy?"

Dinah handed him the card, Ollie frowned. "yeah that's creepy... any idea who wants to rain judgement down on Black Canary?"

"Yeah, loads of people, take your pick," Dinah rolled her eyes. She was a Bird of Prey, she had plenty of enemies, as did Ollie. "Any ideas?" she asked. "Or did you just come by to state the obvious."

"Far from it," said Ollie holding up a card of his own. "The hanged man... ominous or what?"

Barbara Gordon received hers with her morning newspaper, glued over the main headline, the disappearance of Oa.

Hers was the tower, any other day she would have paid it no mind, but Dinah had video messaged her last night to say that she and Ollie had received one each as well.

Barbara wasted no time in finding out what each one meant, and each was as ominous as the other. The tower meant changes, conflict and disruption in life... the end of a cycle. Barbara was not suspicious normally, but this was giving her chills.

Robin had told her that his fellow Teen Titan, Kid Flash had received one as well, and after reviewing the footage of the Joker and the Riddler many times over, she could clearly see now that Nigma had received one as well.

Bruce had scoffed at her. "He's just trying to scare you, this is the Joker all over. It's just one of his games Barbara... it's nothing to worry about."

Fortunately Barbara knew better than to take things at face value.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron Cash had been doing his rounds of the high security cells, when two guards had dragged the limp form of Jonathan Crane up the corridor and threw him bodily into his cell. The smaller of the two guards spat at the cell door as it slid shut.

"Savage little psycho," he snarled at his companion. "Needs putting down. Would do the world a favour."

The two guards stalked off around the corner, discussing euthanising Crane loudly. Cash growled inwardly, he wished they would keep there voices down, that kind of talk unsettled the inmates, and despite it's appearance Arkham was a place of refuge for the mentally ill, not a prison.

Concerned, Cash zapped his key card and Crane's cell door slid open again. Cash peered in, struggling to see, he flicked the light on and sighed in pity at what he saw.

Crane was sprawled ungainly on the floor where he had been thrown, although he was looking up at Cash, the guard could tell he wasn't fully with it. Obviously there had been some sort of confrontation and Crane had been subdued, even so there was no need to be so rough with him.

"Hey, Professor Crane, you OK?" Cash crouched down beside him. Cash always called Crane by his title, he found he seemed to get further with the patient this way. "You hurt?"

Crane regarded him blearily, he sat up stiffly and kneaded his brow with his fingers. "No" he slurred. "I don't think so... thanks."

Cash smiled kindly. "That's what I'm here for Professor," he helped the other man to his feet, Crane swayed drunkenly and grabbed Cash for support. Cash chuckled, "come on you'll be more comfortable on your bunk."

Cash helped Jonathan over to his bed. Crane sat down heavily on his mattress, he buried his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. "I'm such an idiot," he growled. "Why did I do that?"

Cash sat down next to the inmate, he normally wouldn't approach one of the inmates like this, but in his current state Crane was far from a threat. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"I was just given the opportunity to prove my sanity... and I just proved what a head-case I really am," Crane looked morose, his glasses sat on his face crookedly. Cash had never seen him like this, Crane normally spent the majority of his time trying to be as intimidating as possible. This normally meant glaring at other inmates whenever the mood struck him, and when he was feeling brave glaring at rookie guards as well.

He also had a tendency to predict whether you were afraid of heights, spiders, one doctor even had an irrational fear of birds, and he would recite scenarios involving that fear in your presence and would giggle menacingly whenever he spotted any fear in you, as that most certainly meant he was winning.

He had tried this trick with Cash many times. On his particularly bad days Crane would lay by the hatch that Cash pushed his meals through making "tick-tock" sounds like the crocodile from Peter Pan. He was referring to Cash's unfortunate mishap with Killer Croc when, Jones had bitten off Cash's hand. It hadn't worked and after many tedious months Crane had eventually given up.

There had been many more incidents involving the fear obsessed professor that did not immediately jump to the forefront of Cash's memory, but one thing was certainly clear to Cash, it was impossible for Crane to prove his sanity... because he had no sanity left.

Cash chuckled again and patted Crane on the shoulder. "You're a head case alright Professor. You don't need to tell me twice, I know you well enough by now." He stood up smiling. "Work with us. If you want to be sane again you're in the right place." Cash fobbed the door and glanced back at the despondent inmate over his shoulder. "Seriously, get some sleep Professor, you'll feel better in the morning."

The lights went in the cell leaving Jonathan to his thoughts. Cash was right of course, Jonathan did nothing to convince anyone of his sanity really, not even himself for that matter. He lay back on his pillows, the room spinning slightly with the movement. Maybe those guards had the solution, maybe he did need putting out of his misery. Hot tears stung his eyes, he pulled his glasses off and flung them to one side rubbing his eyes fiercely.

Dammit, he was the master of fear, he didn't cry... the last time he cried was when... Oh hell...

_The sirens were blaring all around, and Jonathan Crane could see the lights of the police cars outside, and for the first time in a long time, the Scarecrow felt truly afraid._

_ He looked over his shoulder at the double bed behind him, he didn't have a crib, he hadn't had the time to get one, but she took pride of place, Jonathan had slept on the floor, she had the bed all to her tiny self. This was all his fault, if only he had been more careful, if only he'd gone somewhere less populated, then maybe he wouldn't have been recognized. If only he'd been better prepared. If only he was a better father._

_ Maybe that's why they thought he'd taken her? After-all who in their right mind would choose to make a life with him right? In truth they hadn't planned to make a life at all and as a matter of fact her mother wasn't quite in the right mind either more than him in fact, hence the tiny bundle with the enormous responsibility went with him. She had begged him to take her, she would be safer with him, she had said. Well that turned out well, Crane thought to himself._

_ He lifted her into his arms, she stirred a little in her sleep and her tiny fists curled and uncurled, but she did not wake. Her hair was blonde she took after her mother in that respect, but she had his eyes that couldn't be denied. Jonathan felt a lump in his throat, and swallowed hard. Damn it to hell what was wrong with him? He was a hardcore psychopath according to his record, he shouldn't feel this way._

_ He felt a breeze behind him, and he knew it was time to say goodbye. He clutched the tiny bundle to his chest, shielding her from the shadowy form perched on the sill of the open window. "Hello Batman," he muttered. "I suppose you're here for my little girl."_

_ "Your little girl?" snarled Batman. "You expect me to believe that? Kidnapping a baby? You'll never see daylight again Crane."_

_ Jonathan steeled himself, but inside he was cut to bits. "I thought you might say that," and without any fuss he handed his precious cargo to the masked vigilante. "Well what are you waiting for? Lock me up."_

Crane awoke slowly in the morning, noting the wetness on his pillow. Stiffly he sat up running his fingers through his hair. There were bruises on his arms, left over from last night he assumed.

He sighed sliding a hand under his pillow, looking for the letter. He blanched... it was gone, grabbing his slightly battered glasses from the side table he tore the pillow off his bed, and flurry of feathers followed it.

He was right, the letter was gone, feathers drifted down around him like snow, Jonathan was crushed. They knew about her, they would find her, use her as therapy for him, or worse. In his despair, he almost missed the card nestled among the feathers.

Desperately he grabbed for it, and stared at it frowning. A tarot card... The hermit.


	6. Chapter 6

The Joker was much more quiet these days. Almost brooding, which was strictly Batman territory in Harley's opinion. She also felt left out; all this business with the tarot cards seemed like the precursor to a splendid joke, one which she did not know the punchline to.

Harley pouted in the Joker's general direction, but her puddin' didn't even glance in her direction. So much for the extra work on her hair this morning.

Harley often wondered why she bothered. Why did she always come back? Ivy always said the same, even Batman.. what did she see in Mr. J? His smile? His wicked sense of humour?

Well it certainly wasn't his caring and supportive nature. Harley had only been back for a month, but somewhere at the back of her mind was a little bit of regret. She could be anywhere now, doing anything, but for some unknown reason she always returned to the Joker's side.

The Joker was pouring over a piece of paper one of his henchmen had delivered earlier that day. The note couldn't have been that long as it was only one side of A4, but the Joker had barely left it alone for two hours.

Harley was itching to know what it said, but she knew better than to ask, curiosity always killed the cat where the Joker was concerned. After what seemed like an age, the Joker finally made eye contact with her.

Harley's heart skipped a beat, she had waited a fair while for a little of her puddin's time, and now it looked like she was going to get it. She smiled dazzlingly, folding her hands in front of herself submissively. Joker liked her meek. He didn't smile back.

Harley felt butterflies in her stomach, she didn't like what she saw. "Puddin'?" she asked gingerly. "Mr. J?"

Joker regarded her carefully for a few moments before rising slowly to his feet. "Tell me... my dear, piece of my heart... i've been dying to know."

"Know what Puddin'?" Harley asked, a waver in her voice. He seemed angry, her legs were turning to jelly. Damn she was terrified... should the man you love terrify you like this?"

"All those months you went away," Joker folded his arms across his chest. "Where did you go?"

Harley's heart leapt into her mouth, she gaped trying to form words but she could not find them, she wiped her sweaty palms on her leggings, she did not know what to say.

"Nothing to say?" the Joker leered at her, now suddenly close to her face. "Nothing at all... no sordid little secrets... none at all... not even the one about your little roll in the hay with the straw man?"

All the blood ran out of Harley's face. "Puddin' no... I never... you're making a mistake..."

"Am I?" he snarled. "You were gone just over nine months... do you think I'm stupid... And I don't make mistakes."

He threw something at her then, a card. Harley caught it in trembling fingers, he knew... how could she have been so stupid.

"It's a good thing you've got a card, hussy," the Joker spat. "Now leave... before, higher powers be damned I shoot your dirty little face off."

Harley didn't need telling twice, she turned tail and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, The Lover's card clutched tightly in her fists. The Joker's laughter ringing out behind her, his final shout was "And you'd better hope I don't find your little straw spawn as well!"

Harvey Dent's personal cell phone was ringing. His phone never rung. There were only a handful of people who had his number and half of them were dead. He frowned, flipped the coin. The coin said to answer it so he did.

"Yeah," he snarled into the receiver. A frantic sobbing answered from the other end of the line. Harvey growled, "who is this? Speak now!"

"Harv, it's me... it's Harley..." a voice wavered in his ear.

"Harley?" Harvey's voice softened. "What is it?"

"He knows Harvey... Mr. J knows... I don't know what to do..."

"Calm down, where are you?" Harvey pocketed his hand guns and coin, and began shrugging his jacket on.

"You remember where you took me, to hide me and the baby? Be there in an hour... please." the phone went dead.

Harvey raced for his car and started the engine, without a word to his two hired guards as his tires squealed off into the distance. The coin had agreed to this long ago, although Harvey owed the clown girl no allegiance, when she had come to him last year, pregnant and desperate for a place to hide, he had flipped the coin. Fortunately for her and her growing belly it had come up good, and Harvey had not forgotten that.

He had guessed before the child was even born that the Joker was not the father, the substantial thank-you fee he received for his help hiding Harley confirmed it. But when she had been born he remembered it vividly. The baby was blond like her mother, but when she had looked up at Harvey, her tiny face wrinkled in her cry there was no mistaking those frosty blue eyes. Harvey had seen them many a time, glaring menacingly through torn holes in a burlap sack mask.

"For a smart man Crane you're pretty fucking stupid," Harvey muttered. "You owe me big time for this."

Harvey barely recognised her when he pulled up. She was wearing a long coat, and her hair was tied up in a neat little knot under her hood which was drawn up, casting a shadow over her unnaturally pale face. She glanced up as Harvey got out of the car. "Where to?" he growled holding out his arm.

"Arkham," she said, quite firmly, all previous tears and desperation gone.

"Ah, Ah," Harvey snatched his hand away. "No deal, princess, you gotta be crazy to go back there."

"You heard me," she glared at him from beneath her hood. "I said Arkham, does it sound like I'm joking?"

"This wasn't part of the deal I made, Princess,"

"Then flip the coin again," she stared at him defiantly.

Harvey's expression was emotionless, he flipped the coin and caught it. Peering into his hand he looked up at Harley, "crazy and lucky."


	7. Chapter 7

At ten o'clock pacific time a video had appeared on YouTube. Noone was sure what it was all about, but it quickly went viral. Within ten minutes it had been shared millions of times, all over the world, in hundreds of different languages.

The worlds government's were quick to dismiss it, after all everyone believes what you see on YouTube right? But Edward Nygma was not so sure, again he clicked play supping his sixth cup of coffee.

_Greetings world,you do not know who we are, but rest assured we know who you are._

_Your government has failed you, your heroes have failed you,even the guardian's of the universe have failed you, but fear not all is not lost, it has already begun, a new world order will arise, look to the skies._

"Damn," Eddie spilled his coffee down his shirt. "Why couldn't I have thought of this?"

"How in the hell..." Guy Gardner muttered. In the pocket of his jacket was a card, it hadn't been there yesterday, he was certain of that, and as far as he knew Tora wasn't really into tarot. "A chariot?"

Tora sidled round the corner and slid her arms around his waist. "What's the future say?" she giggled. "I didn't know you believed in that rubbish."

"I don't," Guy frowned. "It was in my jacket. And judging from your reaction I'm guessing you didn't put it there."

"No," Tora leaned back and looked sly. "Maybe it was your other woman."

Guy rolled his eyes, "don't be daft." he kissed her on the forehead and wandered through to the front room, tossing the card onto the coffee table. "Still no word from John," he stated. "Starting to think I should start looking for answers myself. He poured himself some coffee and leaned back against the breakfast bar.

There was a small scream from the next room, Guy dropped his mug and skidded into the bedroom, Tora was standing over a scattering of photos on thier bed. Some of Guy and her, some ultrasound scans, others of the JLI team but right in the middle was another tarot card. Temperance.

"OK," Guy pulled her to his chest, "this is no coincidence. Babe put these cards in a safe place, and I mean really safe, I'm getting some answers."

Coast city traffic was fairly light tonight, and Guy encountered relatively few red lights, before he knew it he was pulling up outside the apartment building John had given as his correspondence address.

The whole building was dark, even the stairwell, Guy had tried to ring John several times over the last couple of days but there hadn't been an answer, a little unnerved by the dark building he tried again. Straining his ears he could hear a phone ringing down the corridor faintly.

Guy chewed his lip, he must be home, John wouldn't have left his phone in the middle of a crisis like this. He rang the doorbell, no answer. Knocked, no answer. Shouted through the keyhole, nothing.

"Oh, hell," Guy muttered. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Guy gave the door a hard kick, as the door splintered and swung open, the smell of blood hit Guy's nostrils instantly. "Oh, God!" Guy exclaimed, and staggered out into the corridor. Once the contents of his stomach had emptied, Guy steeled himself, and stepped back into the apartment.

He was shaking, partially with shock, but mostly grief. John Stewart lay face down in a pool of blood. Judging by the freshness of the blood and the body not yet cold, it can't have happened too long ago.

Fighting with himself for a moment, he took his phone out of his pocket, and dialled Hal Jordan.

Hal's phone rang loudly, almost vibrating off of his bedside table. He made a grab for it, seeing Guy's phone number on the screen, but just as he was about to answer it run off. The screen went blank, then blue and white writing began to type across the screen in capital letters.

_LOOK TO THE SKIES_

Hal frowned and looked up instinctively at the starry night sky.

Barbara Gordon rubbed the tower card between her fingers, suddenly there was an incoming message hail on the screen, he looked up expecting to see Alfred, Tim, or Bruce on screen, instead a blue background with white writing on it stared down at her bellowing:

_LOOK TO THE SKIES_

Bart Allen skidded to a halt half a mile from the noodle stall he was on his way to, and checked his phone for a message, he had felt it buzz in his pocket. He scratched his head when all it said was: _LOOK TO THE SKIES_

The clock in Arkham Asylums tower chimed midnight, Jonathan Crane sat up and wandered over to his window. The stars were unusually clear tonight, he always wondered why people were afraid of the dark, it bought him nothing but comfort.

But that was an experiment for another day. The moon illuminated his face as he stared up into the night sky, the stars reflecting jaggedly in his cracked glasses. "Some might say I should make a wish," he muttered under his breath.

As he sent his silent wish to the sparkling sky above him, something exploded among the stars.

Surprised Jonathan blinked. "Not quite what I had in mind..."


	8. Chapter 8

The rec room at Arkham was empty when Aaron Cash came into work that morning. All the patients remanded to their cells. At least it was quiet, Tetch had been particularly annoying recently, despite what his doctor said, Cash was convinced he was getting worse.

He knew why they were confined, it was all over the news, the justice league watchtower had been destroyed in an apparent terrorist/alien attack, the conspiracy theorists couldn't make their minds up which. There was of course no word from the justice league on this, but since the explosion there had been no sign of The Flash, Wonderwoman, but most importantly to the Arkham inmates, no sign of Batman either, and naturally the asylum staff wanted to keep that quiet.

Cash wandered along the cell blocks, peering in through each observation slat as he always did at the beginning of his shift. Jervis Tetch was in the same position as he was last night, his bed propped up vertically against the wall, he was perched on the topmost part of it, humming and rocking backwards and forwards, occasionally muttering something about Alice and Jabberwockies.

Cash considered asking him to put his bed back where it was supposed to be, but it seemed like too much hard work, Tetch rarely understood when someone was speaking to him, let alone what they were saying, it probably wasn't worth the hassle.

The other inmates were fairly well settled. Pamela Isley was still sleeping, Otis Flanagan was sat at the small desk in his room perusing a book, Arnold Wesker was attempting to feed part of his breakfast to Scarface, who looked on mutely.

He came to the end of the corridor. Jonathan Crane's cell, Cash still hadn't seen him eat a full meal on any of his shifts. "You'd better not be dead Scarecrow, that's far too much paperwork for a day like this."

Crane was not dead, but he was looking remarkably chipper, and his breakfast plate was empty. Suspicious, Cash keyed the cell door open, his hand on his stun baton. "Morning Professor. I see you've eaten something we've given you. Care to tell me the special occasion?"

Crane grinned wolfishly. "I looked to the sky."

"Let me get this straight," Doctor Leland folded her arms on the desk in front of her. "You want to voluntarily admit yourself to Arkham?"

Edward Nygma nodded mutely. Licking his lips a little nervously, he held his hat in his hands, and turned it obsessively. He looked dishevelled, his hair tousled like he'd been trying to tear it out. "Yes," he said finally. "I fear I am very unwell."

Doctor Leland arched an eyebrow, well this was a step, the last time the Riddler had been in Arkham he had shouted the place down insisting that he was sane, and how dare they accuse him of being a lesser intellectual. "Okay, Edward, if you say so, lets go."

Eddie was led to his cell by two burly Arkham Guards, one holding each of his elbows. He said nothing all the way, even the guards looked surprised. The Riddler never stopped talking. Once the door to the cell was shut, Eddie began changing into the overall that had been laid on the bed for him, when a cold voice spoke nearby.

"Why my dear Edward, you look positively terrified!" Eddie jumped and turned around, there was a small opening in the wall just above the desk, with a fine but strong wire mesh in it, a pair of cold piercing eyes watched him through the hole from the cell next door.

"Do one, Scarecrow," Eddie snarled back. "I'm not playing these games with you."

"Turned yourself in I see," Crane was not letting up. "Fear of the outside... no... can't be that you've been out for months... fear of others... no you love to talk... I have it... you've found a riddle you can't solve... and... it's driving you mad."

Crane's eyes shone in triumph as Eddie gaped at him wordlessly. "Oh I love it when I'm right."

"Wait a second," Barbara held up her hands, there were too many people talking at once and she was starting to get a headache. The screens around her desk went silent. "OK, look I know you're all scared, hell I'm scared, the watchtower's been destroyed, we don't know how many of us are dead, how many are missing, our communications are down, I'm all you've got left. I understand you're panicking, but I need to think, please... one at a time. Guy... what's this about John Stewart?"

Guy's face on the screen looked strained, he looked like a man on the brink of a breakdown, a few weeks ago he was a Green Lantern, a fearless protector of the galaxy, now he was just a man, no magic ring to help him, and now his best friend was dead, and Hal Jordan was missing, Guy was lost.

"Murdered, FBI are at the flat now, I haven't heard anything since I called it in... it can't be random, far too convenient to be a coincidence, someone benefits from this... but who?" Guy looked pained.

"You and Tora had cards too you say... did you see anything like this at the scene?" Barbara asked calmly, though she had butterflies in her stomach. "Did John have a card given to him?"

"No," Guy frowned. "I wondered that... like we're some kind of hit list... but no it seems only those with cards seem to be here talking now..."

"Not exactly," Bart Allen was sitting in a chair at a desk, his feet had been blocking the camera since the conference started and the others could now see his face for the first time. "Before the comms went down the Titan's were investigating a lead with the Joker. The first card was given to the Riddler in person by the Joker, he also gave my card to me. I don't think it's just us who got given these cards... if we want answers I think we need to track down the rest. I've spoken to the Joker, and for once I don't think he's the head of the beast."

Barbara nodded. "The Riddler checked himself into Arkham yesterday. He's a captive audience. Now would be the best time."

Before the sign announcing "Arkham Asylum 2 miles, Hitchhikers may be escaping inmates" Harley Quinn took a drag on her cigarette. Although Harvey Dent did not smoke he held out his hand to ask for a drag himself, she obliged him.

"Last chance, Sweets," Harvey's face was slightly illuminated by the cigarette. "We can still turn back."

"No," she turned to Harvey, "I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie huddled under his blanket, desperately trying to sleep, he was cold, but it was mostly Crane keeping him awake. The crazed ex-psychologist had a new victim, and was enjoying himself immensely.

"Can't sleep, Eddie?" he purred through the mesh in the wall. "Why's that old friend? That mystery coursing through your mind? Keeping you awake, that same old question, who? What? Why?"

"Shut up!" Eddie shouted at him. "Just shut up!"

Crane chuckled silkily. "Oh, I could just eat your fear, it's so delicious!"

Eddie pulled his pillow over his head, stuffing the corners into his ears. He exhaled sharply, when he handed himself in he had hoped he wouldn't leave less sane than when he came in. Putting him next to the Scarecrow was not Dr. Leland's finest hour.

There were footsteps out in the corridor, and a loud clanging followed. Aaron Cash's voice echoed out, "Crane you're about one more word away from solitary confinement."

Crane went quiet almost immediately. The professor was crazy, but his torment of Eddie was not worth solitary. The guards down there were pretty mean, and Crane was one of their least favourite inmates.

Eddie heard his door open, and he propped himself up on his elbow. "Hello?" he said blinking at the brightness as his light flicked on.

"Hey, Nigma, you've got visitors," Cash jabbed his thumb behind himself. "Get dressed and follow me."

"At this hour?" Eddie was thoroughly confused.

"They're pretty important visitors," Cash leaned on the door frame. "You know I wouldn't wake you up otherwise."

"Oh, don't worry I was awake," Eddie looked pointedly in the direction of Crane's cell.

Cash led Eddie by the arm through the asylum corridors, and after several twists and turns the visitor centre came into view. Waiting on the other side of the table was Black Canary, and a young lad Eddie did not recognize, who couldn't have been any older than seventeen.

"Sit down, Nigma," Black Canary gestured to a seat opposite her. Eddie took his seat without a word, he folded his hands in his lap and looked from Canary to her young friend curiously. "Hey kid, you on work experience?" he grinned at the boy.

The kid narrowed his eyes at him, and Eddie could have sworn he saw a crackle of static in the youth's slightly unruly brown hair, he was also vibrating ever so slightly, if you weren't looking too closely you would not have noticed, but Edward Nigma always looked closer than most. This was undoubtedly Kid Flash, but Eddie said nothing yet.

"I'll get straight to the point," Black Canary began. "A few weeks ago you were approached by the Joker and given a tarot card, am I correct?"

"Depends who's asking," Eddie folded his arms and arched an eyebrow. "It hasn't magically got up and slit anyone's throat yet if that's what you're wondering."

"Not at all," Black Canary waved a nonchalant hand. "In fact I have one rather like it myself, as does my young friend here."

Eddie's interest was piqued, he leaned forwards in his seat. "Say that again," he said in a hushed voice. "i'm sure I heard you say you had a card as well."

"You heard correctly," Canary smiled, "do we have your attention now?"

"My undivided attention," Eddie admitted. "What can I do for you?"

"You can start with the attack on the watchtower, what do you know?" Kid Flash stood leaning on the desk, his eyes still narrowed, Eddie caught another glimpse of static this time in the short hair near each of his ears.

"Only that it blew up," Eddie shrugged. "I'm guessing you think it's something to do with the Joker? I can assure you, me and him ain't best of buddies believe me. Even Scarecrow's scared of him."

Kid Flash pushed the desk over. "You son of a bitch, you know something! I know you do!" Canary pulled the angry youth away from Eddie, giving him a warning glare.

"Kid, this ain't helping," she sighed. "Settle down." She pulled the desk upright. "He's telling the truth."

"Don't I always," Eddie flashed a charming grin and spread his hands.

"No, Nigma, you don't," Black Canary said firmly. "But since we seem to be on the same page here, you clearly don't know anything about the watchtower, I think you can do something for me. Before the incident there was a YouTube video telling people to look to the skies, and just before it happened every mobile phone was showing the same message. Now I don't know a better cyber terrorist than you, so I think you're going to have to come with us."

Eddie's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if it was a threat or not, but he wasn't overly concerned. A curvy blond in a racy outfit had just given him the opportunity to solve a riddle, you couldn't say fairer than that.

Aaron Cash waited in the hallway scuffing his foot, he had a feeling the Riddler would not be returning to his cell tonight, those justice league folks looked like they meant business. Not that he minded, the Riddler was not one of his favourite charges, Cash had been in one of his death traps once, and it was an experience he was not eager to repeat, but he was civil to the madman for the sake of an easy life.

He started when he felt cold metal against the side of his head, Cash was no stranger to having a gun to his head, but he wasn't overly fond of the experience. He raised his hands slowly, glancing in the direction of the gun's owner. "Two-Face."

"Cash," Harvey Dent grunted. "I'm glad to see we have an understanding."

Harley Quinn sauntered into view from around the corner, and stood with her hand on her hip, looking Cash up and down. "Here's how this is gonna work," she said, inspecting her nails almost languidly. "You're going to give Jonathan Crane to us, then we're gonna go away. You with me?"

In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash was stood next to Harvey, both his guns in his hands. Harvey growled and dropped his arm, without his guns this exchange was pointless. "No this isn't how this is going to work." The boy speedster pointed his gun at Harley. "The Flash was on the watchtower when it exploded, and I think your grinning beau had something to do with the attack." He help up a tarot card he had in his pocket. "You were there when the Joker gave me this. You're going to tell me why he gave me this, and your going to tell me now, because this no killing rule just ain't making sense to me right now."

Cash looked from Harley to the gun wielding youth, who was vibrating quite violently now, he was a little concerned the gun might go off by accident. Harley however was quite calm, he produced her own card. "Are we on the same page now?" Kid Flash hesitated and lowered the gun. "Thought so," Harley smiled grimly, "now, take me to Jonathan Crane."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: ****sorry for the lack of updates, been super busy lately Uni dissertations (mostly relating to plate tectonics and other boring stuff, the life of a science undergraduate) thanks Anon for the kick up the butt, this was way more fun to write :D**

_Chapter 10_

Jonathan Crane could not believe his luck, first the Watchtower had exploded, there had been no sign of Batman since, and now he was in the back of a van no longer a prisoner. There was a downside though, Harvey Dent and Kid Flash were sat on either side of him. Never a good combination.

To make matters worse opposite him was a glowering Harley Quinn. When his cell door was opened she had abruptly pointed a gun in his face and told him not to say anything. He couldn't help but think that this may just be his fault somehow.

"Where are we going?" he finally plucked up the courage to ask. "This seems like a lot of trouble for a couple of cards."

"When the Joker's involved there's bound to be more trouble that that," said Harvey. "And from what I gather he's not best pleased with you."

"Understandable," he glanced at Harley who glared at him venomously. "It is mostly my fault after all."

"As satisfying as it would be to blame you Jonathan, somehow I think it's a little more complicated than that," Dent nodded in the direction of Black Canary. "This is far too organised for the Joker, and you know it."

Jonathan snorted. "Great, something worse than the Joker. Why does this suddenly feel like my last night on Earth?"

_Barbara_

The van pulled up into the compound just after midnight, Barbara was there to greet it. Guy Gardner stood beside her, with Tora watching from the compound entrance. Ollie was still inside near the monitors, hoping for a sign of any survivors from the watchtower, or at the very worst news of the Joker.

When the van doors opened Barbara was surprised by those she saw. Dinah and Bart had gone to Arkham with the intention of retrieving the Riddler. They had also returned with Harley Quinn, Two-Face and the Scarecrow.

"Does she know?" Barbara asked Dinah, nodding in the direction of Harley.

"No," Dinah replied. "She appears to be another pawn in the clown's game."

"I'm no pawn!" Harley snapped. "Mr. J's just mad with the Professor. You should ask him, it's his fault after all."

"Uh..." Jonathan glanced at Harvey for help.

Dent shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say, Crane. You did kind of impregnate the Joker's girlfriend."

"Thanks Harv I'm right here!" Harley snapped.

The heroes were staring at them in disbelief. Kid Flash looked like he was going to laugh. "Wait..." he began. "You're telling me that you..." he pointed to Harley "you with the crazy fixation on the Joker...the one that thinks that the Joker loves her... procreated..." he pointed at Crane "with him?"

"That's exactly what we're telling you," Crane snapped. "You didn't miss that part of biology class right?"

"And the Joker has blown up the watchtower in retaliation? As well as giving us creepy Tarot cards in some weird attempt to get us all together?" Barbara folded her arms. "Hate to break it to you guys but this is way to organised for the clown."

"You're right," Ollie walked out of the compound. "Government level organised."

"Ollie?" Dinah asked. "Who's on the monitors?"

"At the moment, a woman called Amanda Waller... ring any bells?"


	11. Chapter 11

After their somewhat unorthodox exit from the asylum, Eddie was not surprised to feel the cold steel of a gun barrel on the back of his head. He had no idea who Amanda Waller was, however the image of her on the screen of this "Barbara" woman's computer seemed to know something they all didn't.

Harley, for once was silent. It was quite clear she knew exactly who Amanda Waller was. She glared at the monitor, where the mysterious woman smiled back at her, almost mockingly. Finally Harley spoke.

"Why, Waller, you said I could have my freedom. I'm done doing missions for you." Her voice shook a little, though Eddie was not sure whether it was with anger, or sadness.

"Miss Quinzell, you should have thought about that before throwing everything you stood for away and running off with the Joker. You will never have your freedom. None of you will." Waller examined her nails in a disinterested fashion, like the present company bored her.

Eddie glanced around, there was no hope of escape, they were surrounded by armed guards. So much for a secure compound, the remnants of the justice league weren't exactly cutting it as heroes right now.

"In fact," Waller continued, "You've all demonstrated your lack of freedom in your own little way here."

"Explain." Barbara pouted.

"The Joker," Waller took a sip from a glass of water. "None of you can ignore him, hero and criminal alike. He's got you all wrapped around his little finger, why else would I have asked him to give you those cards?"

"He's the Joker," Bart butted in. "He's not exactly the type to follow orders."

"Depends if it gets him something he wants," Waller smiled again. "Something he _really_ wants."

"All the Joker wants is chaos," Crane folded his arms. "He doesn't know what he wants. That's why he's the enemy of heroes and villains alike."

"Who's to say I didn't offer him chaos?" Waller's final words were delivered with a stern look, and the monitor blinked off into black.

Eddie didn't have time to ponder this new riddle before the butt of the rifle behind him was smacked across the back of his head, sending him into oblivion.

_Much later: unknown location_

When Guy Gardner came to his senses, his first thought was how bright the room he was in was, and how much it hurt his eyes. He forced himself up onto one elbow, and willed his eyes to focus. He surveyed his surroundings, there wasn't much to be said about the room, only the infernal fluorescent lighting above his head was a discerning feature.

There was no furniture, no windows, just a large shutter-like door a few metres away. There was a weight across his legs, glancing down he saw the comatose form of Jonathan Crane slumped across his knees. Blood matted the Scarecrow's slightly unruly light brown hair at the back, Guy felt the back of his own head, fingers coming away red also.

"Pistol whipped, nice," he muttered, rolling Crane off his legs wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You're Batman's problem, go and lay on him. Well if he's not dead that is."

Guy struggled to his feet, fought the light headedness that came with it. The gun he had pushed down the back of his jeans when he had gone looking for John Stewart was gone. "Morning," said a voice, he turned to see Tora sitting in the corner.

"Tora!" he exclaimed. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I got lucky, they must have seen the bump, they didn't pistol whip me," she stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't get any clues as to where we are though. It's cold in here."

Guy took off his jacket and put it over his shoulders, Dinah was up and about as well, she wandered over to the Riddler, and jabbed the toe of her boot into his ribs. "Nygma!" she snapped. "Nygma, wake up!"

The Riddler sat up with a groan looking bewildered. As he did though his eyes went wide, then narrowed again. "You," he snarled.

"Me?" Dinah rolled her eyes. "I think we established this, I'm a hero, you're a villain. You're supposed to hate me, you don't need to keep reminding me."

But Eddie was looking past her to the other wall, they turned to see who he was looking at. Leaning against the wall on the other side was a man in a long brown trench coat, his face swathed in bandages, a pair of piercing blue eyes gazing out from beneath them.

"Mr. Nygma, my what a pleasant surprise!" Hush grinned menacingly.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonathan was aware of voices talking nearby, he forced his eyes open and immediately shut them again, the bright light of the room sending shocks of pain through his skull. Slowly he opened his eyes again, there was a pair of shoes in his peripheral vision. Jonathan angled his head to see whose they were.

"Hello, Jonathan," Hush grinned down at him.

"Thomas?" Jonathan clutched at his head, "where did you come from?"

"Where did I come from?" Hush laughed. "You mean where did you come from, I was already here. Same story, got a tarot card through the letter box, thought I saw the Joker, did some research, and now I'm here."

Jonathan struggled to his feet, and glanced around at the others, eleven of them now in total. The woman everyone called Barbara, Black Canary, her fishnets were a little torn he noted. The brown haired boy who had been with her Bart, he was vibrating somewhat his outline a little blurred. Guy Gardner and his girlfriend were sat against the wall, Tora her name was. Jonathan didn't recognise her, but superheroes tended to be drawn to each other, so she must have some terrifying power which would some day cause him a good degree of pain.

Harley was still glaring at him, she stood over Eddie who was glaring at Hush with equal venom. Harvey Dent was near Harley, somewhat confused at his part in this, he had no card, but seemed to have been dragged along with Harley. The Green Arrow, now just Ollie without his bow and arrow had said nothing so far, painfully aware of his vulnerability.

"So you're not working with, Waller?" Harley asked Hush.

"If I was would she have locked me in with you lot?" Hush looked bored. "No, i've lost count of the number of days I've been here. Clearly she needs us for something, can't be the Suicide Squad, considering our exalted heroic company." Hush gestured at Ollie, who narrowed his eyes at him.

A panel slid to one side on the wall Eddie was leaning against, causing him to fall backwards. Amanda Waller stood over him, to her left was a strangely dressed woman. Her outfit was somewhat in line with traditional gypsy clothing. She was expressionless.

"Allow me to introduce my informant," Waller stared around the room. "Madame Xanadu."

Madame Xanadu stepped ahead of her. "Thank you director Waller. The cards have bought you to us, I am grateful."

"Why?" Dinah asked folding her arms. "We're not exactly the dream team, what do you need."

"I saw the future in the cards," Xanadu began. "It started with the watchtower, now it will continue. Only the group of people before me now can stop what is to come."

"What happened to the watchtower?" Bart interrupted. "Did anyone make it?"

"I am sorry, Bart Allen," Xanadu bowed her head, "there were no survivors."

Bart bit his lip. "I see."

"It is already happening." Xanadu continued. "The United Nations have sanctioned it, it is too late I could not warn them, the cards told me they would not heed me. Martial law is shortly going to be instated across the globe, the purpose of the attack on the watchtower was to ensure that these measures would be taken. I have seen it all, and together Amanda Waller and I know what must be done. You are now the most important people on the planet, only you can stop what has already been set into motion."

"What is happening up there?" Guy asked. "Is it the same people that murdered John Stewart?"

"Undoubtedly," Waller nodded her head. "This is the perfect excuse for a government coup. My department is separate for the government, to make our existence easier to deny, hence why Madame Xanadu came to me. The planet needs you."

"Just one question," Jonathan Crane ran his hand over the back of his head. "The worlds done nothing for me, why should I save it?"

Waller gave a smug smile. "I'm sure little... Holly isn't it, would disagree with you Jonathan don't you think."

Harley's glare was burning a hole into him, Jonathan nodded. "I suppose," the Scarecrow sighed. "What do we need to do?"

"What heroes do," Waller nodded to Xanadu, who took her leave. "You've been told what's at stake, a corrupt government, in the guise of an emergency measure will shortly be running the planet. People will be under curfew, it will no longer be safe on the city streets. And about five minutes ago they gave the green light to send firing squads into Arkham Asylum to convince the public that the lunatics inside will never be allowed to do anything like this again."

Harley's eyes widened, "Ivy!"

Jonathan was horrified. "But it wasn't any of them who destroyed the watchtower!"

"That's by the by," Waller waved a hand dismissively. "By blaming supervillians they gain support from the public, and their regime will continue, but more importantly, there is one inside that is crucial to your mission. Selina Kyle must survive."


End file.
